Happieness At Last
by luvbooks
Summary: The last battle. HBP spoilers. please read and tell me what you think. sorry i suck at summerys. just read the story.


disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter.

Harry was duelling the dark lord for the last time. At that moment the dark lord had the upper hand as he fired crucio at Harry causing the teen to go into total agony for about the twentieth time that evening.

"Harry" the dark lord whispered. "Harry come on you are being lazy and I really want a proper duel with you before I kill you".

Harry tried to reply but as he was still under the cruciutus curse all he could do was scream out in agony.

The dark lord realised this and started laughing. His laugh was not a normal laugh but a cold laugh.

At that moment the dark lord decided to remove the curse so with a flick of his wand the pain left Harry. Harry lay panting on the floor but not for long as he suddenly he felt an invisible force lift him up. Harry tried to move but was shocked to find that he could not move his hands or legs.

"voldermort what the hell have you done to me why cant I move my arms or legs".

The dark lord decided not to answer Harry's question instead saying "ah Harry maybe it is time for my little surprise that I was going to give you before you die". wormtail come here it is time that we called are friends and guests here". As the dark lord said guests the most evil smile flickered across his snake like face.

The dark lord grabbed wormtails left arm and pressed his wand on wormtails dark mark. At that moment there was a whirl of cloaks and about 100 death eaters appeared. Two had there wands pointed at two young people who had been stunned and where hanging upside down. Harry tried to figure out who they were but it was two dark and he couldn't see there faces.

"malfoy come here with your…em…guest" said the dark lord in that same snake like voice that Harry had heard so many times that evening.

Malfoy walked forward and just as Harry realised who Malfoy had he started shouting

"RON RON. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM. LET HIM GO"

"no Harry I think that it might do you well to see a friend of yours die at the hand of lord voldermort. As it might make you start duelling properly, and any way he is a blood traitor" replied lord voldermort.

"NO. don't you hurt him he is my friend"

"Ah Harry that is even more reason to kill him as killing a friend might weaken you and I want you to suffer before you die. Malfoy drop the blood traitor".

"Yes my lord" drawled Malfoy.

The dark lord then sent ropes out of his wand and revived Ron from his stunned state.

"Harry where's Hermione is she here she was with me when malfoy and Snape came and started attacking" said Ron.

Harry's heart sank as he suddenly realised who the other person that the death eaters had was.

"NO" screamed Harry " you cant kill Ron and Hermione they are my friends. Please don't kill them kill me not my friends please kill me instead".

"Harry I see you are following in your mud blood mothers footsteps by begging for your own death to save your friends. Isn't that touching. However I am going to kill you anyway so there is absolutely no point in begging for your death. Time to get the mud blood Granger and then you can watch your friends die before you do Harry potter".

At that moment another death eater came forward and dropped Hermione to the floor. The dark lord did exactly the same to her as he had done to Ron.

"Harry what's happening where am…" at that moment Hermione stopped talking as she realised that she was tied up and so was Ron for that matter. Hermione then looked straight at Harry who she could see was unable to move a muscle and seemed tio have a very grave look upon his face. But the thing that scared Hermione most was the person that she saw as she looked up there standing right in front of her was lord Voldermort himself.

Voldermort looked at the petrified face of the young girl satisfied by it he started to talk.

"ah know we have are guests let us have are little death party. Ladies first I think and with that he pointed his wand straight at Hermione's chest and muttered those fateful words averda kadavra". with those words a jet of green light shot out of his wands and hit Hermione in the chest. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"NO" screamed Harry and Ron together.

Then the dark lord not wanting to waste any time as he still wanted to kill Harry potter this night raised his wand and pointed it straight at Ron. "Avarda kadvra" the dark lord screamed and a second latter Ron lay dead.

Now Harry had lost his two best friends and it was all to much for him and he broke down in tears. "why…did…you…kill…them…you…monster..I..hate…you". and with that Harry looked up pure hatred in his eyes.

Harry stared at the dark lord wishing beyond anything that he would just drop down dead at that moment. Then suddenly the strangest thing happened as Harry was thinking that all he wanted was for the dark lord to drop down dead a jet of green light shot out of Harry's eyes killing the dark lord instantly.

The death eaters suddenly all grow very scared as there lord had just been killed by Harry Potter and they all suddenly fled except for one who very quietly pointed his wand at Harry Potter and just as Harry looked up recognizing Snape. Snape muttered those fateful words and Harry Potter was the boy who lived no more.

Harry felt himself leaving his body and going up. Totally confused Harry started to try and break free of this invisible force. When just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Harry felt himself being hugged by someone.

Harry looked up and there was his mother hugging him for the first time in many years. Harry looked around and then saw his father, sirus, professor Dumbledore and finally Ron and Hermione all smiling back at him.


End file.
